Sky of the Pure Forest
by a4light
Summary: I never could choose. All my life have never been anything but necessities and constraints even in death. When a second chance happened maybe I will be able to lead this new life? No lies it don't start well. But now with a powerful bloodline I will do everything I can to do one thing: Be able to choose. Reincarnated/MaleOc x Small Harem. Semi-SI. Rated T but could change.
1. Choice ? No

**Salut tout le monde ! It's my first crack at writing fan fiction and also simply writing in fact so I hope you'll be tolerant with the style.**

 **I am French so English is obviously not my first language and I'll make mistakes but I think I am good enough to be understood and if you never try you never make it.**

 **All helpful and constructs criticisms are welcome be it style or grammar.**

Summary : Meet with a man who never have the right to choose. All his life have never been anything but necessities and constraints even in death. When a second chance present itself to him will he be able to lead his new life? No lies it don't start well. But now with a powerful bloodline he will make everything he can to do only one thing: Being able to choose.

"Propos normal" : Normal Speech

'Pensée normale' : Normal Thoughts

 **"Propos bizarre"** : Summons/God/etc. Speech

 **'Pensée bizarre'** : Summons/God/etc. Thoughts

 _ **"Expelliarmus !"**_ : Jutsu Name (What ? Wrong fiction ? Oups my bad.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC Sora and his clan.. and myself or maybe it's my parents who own me? Whatever… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sky of the Pure Forest : Chapter 1 : Choice ? No.**

God is an asshole. Don't get me wrong he is impressive, kind and all but when you meet him you ask yourself why we don't have three head or one leg… on our head. If you want to imagine for yourself, he is like a mix of Doc from Back to the Future, doctor Frankenstein and your grandfather. Ok maybe not your grandfather but he look like mine : average height, jovial and chubby with a long beard. And now I start to think that my grandfather might be Santa Claus. Back to the subject God is crazy and for you to understand I need to go back a little while before I meet him (Yes I am dead It's why I said that I meet him).

 **Flashback – I don't know how many time because I am dead (follow a little please)**

I am in an ambulance.. I think.. I don't really know. Everything is fuzzy around me. I hear a siren.. a bip.. a motor. I think…I had an accident. I arrive at the hospital. I move inside the hospital. I see an other stretcher. It's me on it. It's strange. I hear voices. Something like "car accident.. twin.. too stricken.. can't save both". And then the situation in its entirety hit me. It's not I think, I am in a hospital because I just have a accident. It wasn't me in the other stretcher it's my twin brother. And one of us will die because the doctors think they can't save both of us and I can't tell them that I want my brother to be saved I can't choose once more.

All my life I never choose anything. I was born twenty-six minutes before my little twin brother in a poor family. My mother was single because my father died before we were born. I dress with what we were gift, eat what my mother could bring home, playwith what we found. My mother died when we were 26 at the age of 44 from overload. With my brother we lived from little job. At the age of 29 I get sick, Brain Cancer. We could never procure the right medication for me with the little money we make so I make one of very few choice of my entire life I choose to don't tell my brother. Two years later we have this accident We were walking home with my brother when a truck drifted from the road and striked us.

So here we are in the hospital I think they will try to save me I can think stray correctly it may be because I am the less injured. I hope not, with my cancer I will not survive the operation but they can use my organs to save my brother. I have seen my doctor a week earlier my cancer has start to produce metastases but its localized in my brain solely. They can save him… please save him.

I drift in an endless univers like a infinite ocean of black and white shades, I think I'm dead, I hope that mean they save my brother. I don't know how long I floated in this infinity but an undetermined amount of time i see something far ahead of me. As I drift toward it I perceive what it is, It's a door, who seems to be lay onto a ray of light. I finally reach it, I open it and go through it. I find myself inside a grand office with a floor of dark wood interweave with tread of gold, what appear to be romans style columns but made of cristal who lost themselves in a ceiling who seems to be the univers itself and on the walls paintings of all ages and regions so real that they seems to move and when I finally approach them I saw why it seems to move, it's because it really move, they aren't painting, they are windows. It's gorgeous but what attract my attention is the man who sit at the desk, he appear so normal in all this fantasy that he what stand out the most.

He don't look at me maybe he hasn't see me yet, I approach him the most naturally that I can but it's at this moment it hit me, I am not walking toward him, I don't seems to have legs or any other part of body for what it's worth. So I have the most stupid reaction I could have, I panic. You will tell me, it's normal to panic you just understood that you don't have a body so it's not stupid. Yes it's right but if you follow and I am pretty sure that I told you to at the beginning of the flasback, I already think that I am dead so the panic reaction is stupid but at least that has the merit of attracting his attention.

 **"What are you doing here kid ?"** he said, his voice strange yet comfortable and with the immediate effect of calming me and as I look at him I saw that he is genuinely surprise.

"Um… I don't know where I am actually" I said impressing myself with my cool.

 **"Ah you look dead anyways"** he said.

"Eeh thanks ?" I respond.

 **"No I mean you're not alive anymore"** he said jaded. It make more sens in fact that just telling me that he don't like my face. Because you know I don't have face anymore.

"Yes, I mean I realized that when I was floating in the endless space" I tell him.

 **"Ok cool"** he said before go back to his paperwork, paper who seems to be made of cloud, not paying attention to me anymore.

"If I am dead what do I do ?" I ask.

 **"Go back to the entrance and asks again the way to the one in guard, follow it and don't loose yourself this time"** he answer without looking up from his desk made by marble, jade and wood.

"Um… I would like but I don't see any entrance nor any people before arriving in your office" I said uncomfortable. When I said that he look up right into my eyes, if I still had eyes of course, with a look of great interest.

 **"You came from the void right in my office ?"** he ask.

"Um… yeah" I said still uncomfortable.

 **"Unusual, strange even… Right I don't do it myself habitually I prefere to deleguate"** he said searching something in his desk.

 **"Here"** he add posing a batch of paper/cloud in his desk.

 **"Sit down.. sit down.. I just search…"** he add again showing up a chair of cloud for me to seat. The chair is really comfy but I have a unceasing question since the beginning.

"Are you God ?" I ask. He sit up straight with triumph a fountain pen in his hand. The pen is beautiful, make all in pure diamond with the ink strolling freely inside like in water and the light of the ceiling's stars who hangs in it with every movements.

 **"Yes, Yes I am… Beautiful isn't it ?"** he agree admiring the pen too.

"Absolutely but what do we do ?" I said.

 **"We have to register your death"** he explain snapping out of his observation of the pen and looking at me.

"Oh joy" I reply sarcastically.

 **"So what's your name kid ?"** he ask curiously.

"Sora… Sora Shiayashi, Sora as the sky and Shiayashi as in pure and forest and I ain't no kid I'm 31" I reply plainly.

 **"Everyone is kid to me Sora"** he said with a chuckle.

"Right God and all" I said jaded.

 **"Yes. So Shiayashi.. Shi.. Shi.. Ah found ya ! Well… it's strange"** he said matter-of-factly.

"What ? What is strange ?" I ask nervously.

 **"Well you're not dead"** he said flatly.

"I'm pretty sure I am I don't have a body" I respond just as flatly.

 **"I mean yes you're dead but you're not suppose to"** he announce looking at me curiously.

"Eeh I'm pretty sure that I was dying, I has a accident where a truck hit me, I have a brain cancer and I think they used my organs to save my brother" I said looking back at him.

 **"Well yes, yes, yes and no you were dying, a truck hit you, you have brain cancer but they doesn't use your organs, they choose to save you because you just your kidneys punctured but your brother lose his hearth. But this is what is strange you shoud've survive then you would have a remission from your cancer and you would live 43 years 7 months 23 days 3 hours 46 seconds more"** he said interrogatively almost for himself.

"Wait what ? My brother is dead ? Can I see him ?" I ask nervously almost rudely.

 **"I fear it's not possible my child, you're technically still alive, alive and dead can't interact and you can't be dying yet, I can lengthen lifetime not shorten it so I will have to make you live again but I can pass a message if you want"** he said half of it a statement for himself.

"What ? You're God you can whenever you want !" I said angrily.

 **"I am sorry my child that I can't access your request but there are rules than even I can't transgress"** he said and I saw that he was genuinely sad for me.

"Shit" I said and then I cried, ok i don't really cried because I don't have eyes but I was so sad almost as sad as when my mother died. I write my brother a message where I explain the situation, I said that I love him that we will meet again when it is time for me to really die and to say hello to our mother if he see her. I take some time to myself to digest all of this and when I felt myself a little better I go back to speak with God.

 **"Ok back to business, where do you want to be reincarned ?"** he said with a glimmer in his eyes that I really don't understand but that I'm sure I don't like.

"Why don't you send me back to my body ?" I said expectantly.

" **What ? No it won't be fun !"** he reply.

"But I want to live my life !" I affirm back.

" **Come on you don't know anyone anymore ! Do something else live your dreams ! Tell me what were your dream before you come here ?"** he ask.

"I wanted to travel the world" I reply half willingly.

" **Yeah that's a good dream so now tell me you prefere past or future ?"** hesaid continuing his interrogation.

"I don't know I just want to go back to my old life" I affirme him but it's like he don't want to listen.

" **Yes you're right past future same thing don't really care"** he said and I'm now pretty sure that he don't listen to me. **"Oh ! Oh ! I know we're gonna reincarned you into a different world, a whole new world !"** he said excitingly.

"I don't want to ! » I almost yell.

" **Yes right you're right it has to be a world with rules that you know otherwise you will die rapidly. Not funny"** he said still to himself.

" **A world that is a fiction that you know oh my me I'm such a genius sometimes. So what do you read ?"** he ask finally looking at me.

"Manga but tha-" I start to say.

" **Of course manga it's really a lot more exciting than your old world. So a manga and travel… Naruto do you know it ?"** he ask.

"Yes bu-" I try again to say.

" **Perfect Naruto world it is !"** he exclaimed at his own 'genius'.

'I feel that I help him too much I'm really stupid sometimes. But you know what ? Naruto world ! Maybe he is right it will be more exciting that my old life I'll be able to travel that's sure and I really don't have anyone that I really know in my old life. I suppose I'll go with it' I think smiling a little.

" **So now that it's set what are we doing ?"** he said.

"What ?" I reply startled.

" **What what ? I won't send you here totally disarmed. Where is the fun in it ?"** he said.

"Yeah that make sense in fact" I admit.

" **So what should we do ? There are basic thing at first context, character"** he said.

"I dunno maybe the character first ?" I tried.

" **Yeah you're right character first context after"** he said.

'What the fuck ?! He listen to me this time ?' I think shocked.

" **So character… First the name and the face. Maybe we should make you ugly it'll be funny"** he said to himself.

"What ? No !" I exclaimed directly.

" **Um… No you're right not so funny everyone is at least average in this world, funny for me not for you at least you need to have some fun otherwise you'll just kill yourself at the end of the day"** he said again to himself.

'The beginning of the answer make me doubt a little but no he really don't listen to me' I think blase.

" **So average face… maybe slighty better… yeah good looking it'll be fun to see how you interact with girl"** he said with a fire in his eyes.

'Ok he is crazy I don't know why I don't see it before' I think a bit afraid.

" **For the name your's not bad so that will do, we could have make it funny but you'll complain like for the face"** he tell me.

"What you listen when i spoke to you ?!" I said incredulous.

" **Of course I am God !"** he explain like it make any sense.

"So you just don't care !" I state angrily.

" **Now for your background… a clan i twill be fine. We will create one. Oh Shiayahsi it will do wonder for a Konoha clan"** he point out.

"Listen to me !" I yell angrily.

'Well he is right for the name but if he really listen to me but simply don't care he is an asshole !' I assess furiously.

" **Clan Shiayashi, one of the founding clan of Konoha who have today disappear but there was a main branch of the clan who subsist in the elemental nation and you are the direct descendant of it, you're an orphan, your parents have leave you at the gate of Konoha because they know they were tracked and they died little time after leaving you the last of your clan"** he declare.

"Arrrrgh ‼ He do it on purpose !" I said more for myself and relieve my anger that for him. He don't care want I say anyway.

'He don't even ask my help to decide my life. I mean right I don't decide my life the previous time either but now I'm litteraly in front of him !' I say to myself.

" **Oh my me this is so good I'm such a genius ! Wait didn't I say that before ? No I say sometimes, I'm really just a genius. Oh it make me think I'll make you a genius too that will be so fun !"**

"What ? No don't mess up with my brain !" I exclaime rapidely.

" **Yeah that will be good and now the kekkei genkai of the clan…"** he start to ponder.

'He don't listen to me, I'm so screw up' I admit to myself depressingly.

" **We will make something original for once all those dojutsu this is boring"** he state.

'They're pretty cool to me' I reflect.

" **Something original… Genjutsu ! They never use it !"** he said pensively.

"It's because it's the less pratical please don't make my bloodline with it ! » I beg him.

" **Yes genjutsu it is ! And why not just that ?"** he decide then ponder.

'Nonononononononono ok for the genjutsu if you want but not just that. I need to convince him but he don't listen when I object. I need to do something !' I think rapidely.

"Yes do that it will be cool !" I exclaimed trying desperately to make him disagree.

" **I was sceptic but you're right always for the fun !"** he acquiesce.

'Oh my god what did I do, he always disagree normally' I think crying internally, 'And me who think it's smart to play reverse psychology with God'

" **But you'll have no way to defend yourself like this…"** he said then.

'What ? Am I dreaming he will not do it, it's too good to be real' I think.

" **Nah it's good !" he exclaimed.**

'I was right it was too good' I think downcast.

" **Now into the specific –"** he said and he continued to talk and talk.

I was so down that I don't listen to him anymore, he don't care about my opinion anyway and I probably kill my future new life with this rooten try of reverse psychology to save my life of the craziness of God. I heard part of his speech in my depression, things like **"techniques of the clan.. passed in the brain of newborn with a genjutsu"** I think I heard something about senjutsu at a point and an thing about alteration of the reality. I don't really understand, I don't really tried either.

" **Sora ? Sora ?"** said God as I snapped out of my trance-like depression.

"Um yes ?" I ask still half in my trance.

" **Did you understood all I say and do you agree with it ?"** he enquire.

"Um yeah but I have a question" I said

" **What is your question ?"** he ask.

"Will I live the 40 and more years that you tell me before and then just die ?" I enquire to him.

" **No I'll use the remaining energy of your old life to send you to another life with its own energy in your next life you can die at 60 years like at 2"** he respond kindly.

"Ok" I answer flatly.

" **Do you anymore question ?"** he

"No" I said still depressive.

" **Right so I will send you right away. Have fun in your new life"** he wish me.

'Yeah fun, don't matter anyway now that I know I don't have the 40 and some years with me I probably gonna die soon' I tell myself just before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it end of chapter 1. Don't hesitate to review it'll be greatly appreciate. Tell me if you see big fault I'll force myself to do better but for that explanation of the mistakes are needed**

 **I will do a small harem for Sora like around 3 or 4 people but I don't know exactly who so don't hesitate to give idea. I kind of see Sora as a part of me and I'm heterosexual so only girls, sorry for the ones who like yaoi but it will be ankward for me to write.**

 **I will surely post the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday. So until then, à la prochaine !**


	2. Baby Problems

**Salut tout le monde ! Second chapter I wish that you will enjoy. Thanks to the few who have follow my story I really appreciate. For the one who have read the chapter yesterday I have made a mistake and upload a earlier version at first with only half of the chapter I invite you to read it again to see the end of it.**

 **I am French so English is obviously not my first language and I'll make mistakes but I think I am good enough to be understood and if you never try you never make it.**

 **All helpful and constructs criticisms are welcome be it style or grammar.**

* * *

 **Darkjaden : No don't worry no** **smartphone in this story xD**

* * *

"Propos normal" : Normal Speech

'Pensée normale' : Normal Thoughts

 **"Propos bizarre"** : Summons/God/etc. Speech

 **'Pensée bizarre'** : Summons/God/etc. Thoughts

 _ **"Expelliarmus !"**_ : Jutsu Name (What ? Wrong fiction ? Oups my bad.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC Sora and his clan.. and myself or maybe it's my parents who own me? Whatever… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sky of the Pure Forest : Chapter 2 : Baby problems**

And end of the flashback we're back to the present and no it's not a joke with when I said that God remind me of Doc. But do you understand now when I said God is an asshole ?! Seriously he is crazy I wonder why Earth is so ordinary. Maybe he deleguate the construction of Earth for something more 'fun' to do. That make more sense actually and then he come back at the end and say something like **"why don't we add some stupid animals who will do stupid thing even to themselves, it will be a lot more fun"** asshole I say.

I realize that this was extremely patronizing. Maybe it was because he said he will make me a genius, there is already the asshole part who come with it.

To come back to my situation I ain't nowhere I mean maybe I am somewhere surely even but all I see is darkness not the darkness of a room without light or the night or yet the void I was before more like I don't know the darkness when you have your eyes close in faintly illuminated room. … . Maybe he make me a genius but I'm still dumb.

I try to open my eyes and I won't lie it's difficult like one of the most difficult thing of my life like when with my brother we tried to lift a bag of sand in a contruction site at 6 years old. I finally open my eyes it's the morning and man the sky is so beautiful I mean the colors are so colored. The blue of the sky the clouds and the sun rays, I ain't no artist but the colors are so acute the sky seems to be pastel. I divert my eyes and I see the weed and some trees, I won't be able to describe but to make an idea for yourself it's like a tableau of pastel who come to life and become realist. It's the best I can say and even if you came to imagine that it won't be half as beautiful as what I see. I understand now why Shikamaru spend his time watching the sky.

I eventually stretch my arm toward the sky to just check if it's real it seems too beautiful to be true. I lever my arm of what seems to be a blanket and reach out for the sky. It's strange, the sky is perfectly out of reach, it's not what is strange, it's my hand, it's minuscule. But that's not the more strange, the more weird is that I'm perfectly calm I mean I understood that I am a baby it's pretty logical with the blanket, the tiny hand and the oversized world. But ain't I suppose to panic or something. Oh god I know what it is. God has cripple my sense of strangeness, I don't mean he do it willingly like **'hey I will make that he never feel strangeness again it'll be fun'** more like you've meet God man nothing is more strange.

So right I am a baby in a beautiful world with my sense of strangeness cripple and a shitty kekkei genkai who seems to unable me to use other jutsu than genjutsu. I think I can use taijutsu but man I don't want to make 2863 laps around Konoha on my hands every morning and I certainly don't want to wear green spandex. Ok maybe the number of laps is an exaggeration but I will have to work really hard and for the spandex Maito Gai is like my only choice if I want to have a chance to compensate for ninjutsu with taijutsu. And I don't know if I will have the will power to resist Gai maybe Lee and a really more than hard training. Maybe I could have been a civilian make money with my genius and live a calm life, travel from time to time but this asshole make me last member of a fucking founding clan of fucking Konoha. Shit ! I'm so dead what will I do ?

While I was mulling over my own shit I heard noise, I turn my gaze to it and I found a squad of Konoha ANBU weapons out who seems to be like really surprise to see a baby alone at 800 meters of Konoha. I say seems because I don't see their faces they have a mask but some of them have stiff themselves when they see me. Good that mean they aren't ROOT and that's good news, I don't want to be torture to become a war machine or more like a puppet in my case with my pretty less than average overall abilities. Of the six ANBU, four disperse themselves, to search the secteur for potential threat I think, from the two who stay the one who seems to be the leader summon something, there are dogs or ninken I think we say in this world.

"Search for hostile in the sector" he said to the smaller of the ninken. And oh my god it's Pakkun.

" **No problem"** Pakkun said dispersing with the others ninken.

Now that I look more closely the ANBU have silver hair. It's Kakashi, he is one of my favorite personna of the whole manga. I start to giggle like.. like a baby in fact. They don't look at me I think they try to ignore me and stay alert. Sometimes later the ninken comes back and scatter in smoke after leaving a report that there is no threat and strangely no trail of any sort from someone who could have leave me here. The rest of the ANBU squad come back a little while after with approximately the same report. Kakashi then take me in is arm strangely gently search my blancket for threat maybe and he get a letter from it. I don't even remark I have a letter with me before that. He rapidly but conscientiously inspect the letter for any threat and having found none, the squad take me and go back to Konoha at full speed to report to the Hokage.

 **A little while later in the Hokage office**

The Hokage is reading the letter, just stays in the office the ANBU squad, the Hokage and me in a kind of baby lounger. The Hokage is the first person that I see without a mask, It's strange to see him I was half expecting they still seems cartoon like but no they look like real people it's different like all this world he seems more colored less dull he is more good looking that any man his age I ever see if that mean that everyone is more beautiful in this world, it's nice actually.

A nurse come or maybe it's a doctor, I never pay attention to that in the manga. She appear to be in her mid thirties and man I was right she is one of more beautiful girl I have ever see and she doesn't seems to be a real beauty in this world. Now I ponder if that mean that I will be really handsome in my old world standard because God say he will make me good looking. It's so not good for my ego, genius and good looking ? I will have to pour a bucket of frozen water on me every morning though I will be a zero in ninja arts so it will compensate I think. The nurse take me to the hospital to make a health check and I'm really upset that I can't hear what Kakashi and the Hokage will talk about. And neither will I be able to see what the letter say.

 **Still in the Hokage office – 3rd pov**

Sora was just taken by the medic-nin and the Hokage was now finishing the letter.

"Were did you find him ? What's the situation ?" he ask still reading.

"Approximatively 800 meters South-West of the village, he was alone in the middle of some grove. No further threat detected" Kakashi respond concisely.

"And the one who leave him here ?" the Hokage demand patiently.

"No one not even a single trail the squad found nothing not even my ninken " Kakashi said.

"No trail at all ?" the Hokage ask surprisingly.

"None" Kakashi confirm.

The Hokage has now finish the letter and was now slightly agitate.

"The existence of the baby is for the time being a S-class secret, you'll respond to me and only to me you're not even autorized to speak about him between yourself is that understood ?" the Hokage said to the squad.

"Yes Hokage-sama !" assured the squad.

"Good, go watch the child, dismissed. Weasel stay" he said to Kakashi.

All of the ANBU squad live the office while Kakashi stay.

"If I may ask a question Hokage-sama ?" he demand.

"You may" respond the Hokage.

"Why did you make it a S-rank secret, it's not the first time we find a baby outside the village even if the fact that there is no trail is strange" Kakashi enquire.

"Yes you're right but the fact that he have a letter that state that he is the last member of the Shiayashi clan possess their kekkei genkai that is by the way exceedingly powerful to him is clearly a first" he state.

"Are you sure ?" said Kakashi shocked.

"Yes there is in this letter secret that none other than a founding clan would know or Konoha would doomed a long time ago. And if this is not enough of a proof there are his eyes, have you ever seen golden iris ? There are the mark of his clan" the Hokage said.

"What should be done then ?" ask Kakashi.

"I will have to inform the council but it's state in the letter that is father was a Uzumaki and that it's why his kekkei genkai is so powerful, at the time there already has accident with the children of the clan so if he really is more powerful, it's too dangerous to leave him in a orphanage, I want you to take him with you and recruit Kurenai Yūhi and Mikoto Uchiha to help you. They will be the most qualified people to help control his bloodline" said the Hokage.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama ? I am not the best person you could ask for" tried Kakashi.

"Yes I am you'll be the one in charge of him, Mikoto has her son and Kurenai already help with the heiress of the Kurama clan. They won't be able to monitor him and you've the Sharingan it'll help with the genjutsu. This will be a long-term A-rank mission" the Hokage said.

"Without disrespect Hokage if you choose me because of my Sharingan I think a Uchiha will be more suited to this mission" reply Kakashi.

"You're one of the few people who found him and is already in the secret, I prefer to inform two than three and it's without the fact that give this child to one of the clans is not really a good idea even more the Uchiha with what happen one and half year ago with the Kyuubi. The civilian council would disagree" reply the Hokage calmly. He know why Kakashi was so finical and seems to lose all reflective capability. He was afraid. Everyone would be if they were tell that they have to raise a child.

"I don't have anyone else Kakashi and you won't be raising the child you just have to watch him and maybe give him food the night. I will send a nurse at your home the day to take care of him" add the Hokage.

"Right Hokage-sama" said Kakashi relaxing a little but still visibly tense.

"You're mission will last until the council come to agrement maybe two weeks then it will be a simple surveillance mission long-term B-rank protection and intervention in case of problem you'll rotate with other if everything is going according to plan. I will write you a scroll than you'll leave to my secretary. Mikoto or Kurenai will come with the child in a few hours at your appartement. You've clearance to speak of the child with them, I will informed them beforehand" said the Hokage.

"His name is Sora and he is 20 months his birthday is september 17th" the Hokage add as he hand the scroll that he just write to Kakashi.

As Kakashi leave the office Sarutobi start to ponder. The appearence of this child mean only one thing, one terrible thing. And his fears were confirmed when his secretary came inside his office two minutes after Kakashi left. It was one of the most difficult and terrible thing that could have happen but he would have to do it. He would have to affront it. His more terrible foe : the paperwork.

 **In the hospital**

So it's been like three hours that I am in the hospital and I don't know how I don't notice it before but I don't understand what they said. And me who want to listen to what Kakashi and the Hokage said. I hope my genius will help me to understand rapidily otherwise I am screwed. I seems to have between one and two years and I don't speak nor walk. Maybe I walk but I don't have tried yet, it'll surely be difficult.

I have passed this three hours being examined and it really is boring I don't have anything to do so I have make up a game when two people speak in front of me I tried to ponctuate their conversation with some baby noises and when they look at me I hid my eyes with my hands. I just have one thing to said : lady-killer. Ok maybe not at first because there was only one woman the medic-nin who take me for the health check. But then two women come to take me and seriously when I said the medic-nin maybe wasn't a real beauty I was never so right. The two women who came where so pretty that I forgot to breath for several seconds and I have such a cough after I was thinking I was gonna spit a lung.

The first woman was in her late twenties with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and onyx eyes, she was an Uchiha, maybe it's Mikoto the mother of Sasuke, she look like her but I don't remember well she was just shown at the beginning of the series.

The other girl was in her late teen with long black untamed hair and very unique eyes that are red in colour. I reconize her immediately it's Kurenai even if she look more young that in the manga and it's normal now that I think of it.

They are so beautiful I ain't sexually excited only because my puberty is in twelve years but I have to get used to beauty like them otherwise hormones are gonna be hell.

After they talk with the medic and I do my thing who work well by the way like really well, I do it five seconds and the girls where at me and starting to cuddle. So after that they take me with them and they go through the village. We reach an appartement and they knock at the door. The door open onto Kakashi who invited them to enter. They sit into the living room I am on her lap and she made me hop, it's really funny. And I realize that my mind is not only influence by my newfound genius but also by my body. Really interesting but welcome as the fact that my mental age won't be totally different as my peers. It won't be fun if I don't bear any of the child my age. As I focus on the conversation I seems to understand a little, not the words but the context. Kakashi seems to ask question and Mikoto to answer with Kurenai who don't said anything but chuckle from time to time.

Time after maybe one hour or maybe just half one, there are knock at the door. Kakashi stand up say something and go open the door. Mikoto take me to the kitchen but I catch sight of some men with baby stuff. I think that I will stay at Kakashi and that he don't want me to be seen. I am from a extinct clan maybe my existence is a secret it will be more sure I don't some random dude who come to kidnapped or kill.

The workers leave and we came back in the living room. Kakashi continue to ask question and Mikoto still answer. She and Kurenai seems to be laughing more and more. Me ? I don't laugh if it's Kakashi who will keep me I would like that they take this seriously. When they start to laugh the next time I make a baby noise I hit Mikoto's leg softly and make a pout. They look at me surprised and then laugh even harder, even Kakashi smile slightly.

 **3rd pov**

Kakashi is desesperate for a few hours he ask all the questions he can for the baby even the more silly to Mikoto. She respond to all of them without forget to laugh but Kakashi is pretty sure that he forget the responses of the question when he memorize the next. He is at the end when after a ultimate question the baby react at the laugh and if don't know better he would think that the baby tried to help him. He chuckle a little but then Mikoto and Kurenai say that they have to go. Mikoto put the baby back in his lounger and they left leaving Kakashi alone with the baby for one of longest night of his life. He sit on the couch and stare at the baby who look back with his big eyes of gold.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2. Don't hesitate to review it'll be greatly appreciate. Tell me if you see big fault I'll force myself to do better.  
** **I understand that there is no much review for a new story even more for a new author but don't hesitate to give me idea for Sora's girls.  
** **I will surely post the next chapter tomorrow. So until then, à la prochaine !** **  
**


	3. Kid's Life

**Salut tout le monde ! Third chapter I wish you'll enjoy. Thank to the one who have follows or farvorite so far, I really appreciate.**

 **I am French so English is obviously not my first language and I'll make mistakes but I think I am good enough to be understood and if you never try you never make it.**

 **All helpful and constructs criticisms are welcome be it style or grammar.**

"Propos normal" : Normal Speech

'Pensée normale' : Normal Thoughts

 **"Propos bizarre"** : Summons/God/etc. Speech

 **'Pensée bizarre'** : Summons/God/etc. Thoughts

 _ **"Expelliarmus !"**_ : Jutsu Name (What ? Wrong fiction ? Oups my bad.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC Sora and his clan.. and myself or maybe it's my parents who own me? Whatever… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sky of the Pure Forest : Chapter 3 : Kid's Life**

It was a good night.. for me. It was a good night for me, for Kakashi I am sure it was a not the best of his life. After Mikoto and Kurenai left, Kakashi remain a good two minutes staring at me and I have found funny to stare back until I was hungry and start to gesture toward the bibber on the table that Mikoto make one hour ago. Kakashi seems to snap out of his trance-like observation and the more nervously, ankwardly and rapidly humanely possible he stand up to give it to me.

The bibber was cold now it was pretty logic but I couldn't tell him so I do the first thing who cross my mind I drink a little of it and directly spit it. It wasn't too hard because the cold taste of it was awful and then I hold the bibber out to him. Kakashi take a good ten seconds to react he take the bibber but I'm pretty sure he don't know what to do. He ended up drinking a little too. He take off his mask but I'm not too surprise I already seen his face in a off-series of the anime, and as I say he drink a little and he spit too.. on me.

He seems to have found the problem… good for him but being cover with baby meal is not the best feeling you can experience. He go inside the kitchen without looking at me of course. He took two minutes to warm up the bibber, he came back and then he saw me and he freeze. As he hesitate with what to do I gesture to the bibber so he give it to me. I drink it, not the best meal ever but warm it's pretty good, I finish it and put the bibber down. Kakashi wash me up and put me in my bed.

I wanted to sleep in one go but my baby body doesn't agree so I wake up every three hours or so to ask meal. The first time it was difficult, I wake up and without other option I cried to make myself know, Kakashi is directly on me but the problem is still the communication so I tried to mime it but as a baby and new to this body complex movements are really complicated. I ended up succeding in putting some finger in my mouth and I think he understood because he go and come back with a bibber, I'm relieved I was starting to think we were in a desesperate situation. I eat and go to sleep again.

Three hours after same problem, I wake up, cried, Kakashi come and now I think that he don't even tried to sleep and just monitor me, I put finger in my mouth, he leave come back with a bibber a few minute after and I eat, no real problem but now I need to go to the toilet. So I shake myself but he don't understand I continue to shake myself and by luck I.. fart. Not really classy but I am a baby and at least he understood. So he take my to the restroom and problem solve.

I wake up two more time but with the code there is no more problem. When the morning come Kakashi look like a scarecrow I think he doesn't sleep at all. A nurse came in the middle of the morning while I am in the living room with Kakashi he placed me on the ground with developmental toys to play, he is on the couch monitoring me but he is a lot more relax, I think he understand that I am a genius with the code and all the developmental games that I do without any difficulty. He let the nurse come in after having check her authorizations.

Kakashi tell the nurse of my code I think because he start to mime it and then he go to sleep, she is doubtful I can tell but she said nothing, she start to teach me the language, it's perfect it's one of the few thing I want to start today. Two hours after the nurse came I want to relieve myself so I start to shake myself, the nurse is surprised but she still take me to the toilet. One hour after I'm hungry so I put my fingers in my mouth and she give me a bibber. I am still hungry after the first so I hold the bibber up to her, she don't understand so I put my fingers in my mouth again, I hope I will learn how to talk rapidely because it become ridiculous.

After five hours Kakashi wake up, said something to the nurse and leave the appartement maybe he go see Obito or the Hokage.

 **3rd pov**

Kakashi is already late and he doesn't even go to the memorial it's past one pm and the appointment was at noon. He go to the Hogake office as fast as he could. As he reach the office he knock at the door the Hokage tell him to come in. He enter to see the Hokage with Mikoto and Kurenai already here.

"My excuses Hokage-sama, I don't sleep the last night with the baby so I wake up late" Kakashi explain.

The three other occupants of the room were shocked, It was the first time that Kakashi give an excuse that wasn't completely lame.

"Um.. ok no problem Kakashi, Kurenai and Mikoto just finish to tell me what they think of the kid, I want your view too. They said that he seems to be introvert that he don't speak at all" start the Hokage.

"I think he is not introvert, it's just that he simply don't understand our language" said Kakashi.

"You're sure because he seems to understand yesterday when we were laughing" tried Kurenai.

"Yes but I think he understand the situation not what we said, he's really smart he has invent a code to tell me what he need and he complete the developmental games that were give yesterday with baffling ease" answer Kakashi.

"The language is a problem we will need to tell the nurse to make him learn it" said the Hokage.

"I already did this morning Hokage-sama" tell Kakashi.

"Good, good, for the developmental game I will pass the order for game adapted to four or five years old without language it will help to see how smart he is. They will be deliver in the afternoon. Now what are your observation related to his chakra ?" ask the Hokage.

"I think we all agree to say that he don't have unlocked it yet" answer Mikoto with Kakashi and Kurenai agreeing.

"It's a problem the awakening of chakra for the people of this clan has always been dangerous, even for the Kurama clan who are their descendants it isn't benign" state the Hokage.

"The council will meet in four days in the morning I count on you to be discreet until then, Mikoto and Kurenai you've no more obligation to supervise the kid, Kakashi and his squad will suffice" said the Hokage. "But you can still visit him if you want" he add seeing Mikoto and Kurenai pained.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" they said more cheerfully.

"You'll be called if his chakra is going to unlocked itself, you can go" the Hokage tell them.

They left the office leaving only Kakashi and the Hokage.

"With his chakra still locked I am not sure we'll be able to move him somewhere else" state the Hokage.

"It's not a problem I can take him for a more prolonged period" Kakashi said.

"Are you sure, its a huge responsability, I know that you'll do marvelous but if you don't think you can I won't force you"the Hokage tell Kakashi.

"No it's right I was apprehensive at first but he is really smart and easy going, I barely have anything to do" Kakashi respond in a relaxed way.

"I'm happy to hear that but still be careful he is a baby there might be accident" said the Hokage.

"Don't worry I will monitor him" said Kakashi.

"Good you won't be able to leave more than a few hours a day if you look after him I will give you C-rank mission that you'll be able to make in a day are you ok with that ?" ask the Hokage.

"No Hokage-sama" respond Kakashi concisely.

"Perfect you can go now, good luck" said the Hokage returning to his work.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kakashi respond leaving the office.

 **Two weeks after arrival**

It's been two week since I lived here I start to understand the language, my genius and my malleable brain of a baby come in a real handy. The first word I said was one week ago but it wasnt really a word I tried to call Kakashi by his name but I said 'Aashi' instead and the face he make give me such a laugh I think the nickname will stay.

The council meeting happen one week ago, it seems that they know things about my clan and because of that they decided that I need to be monitor by Kakashi and his Sharingan. It make sense they will not give me to a clan even if I am weak I'm still member of one of the founding clan. If one of the clan have me it may be bad for the others.

I understand that I will stay with Kakashi until I can live by my own but I don't if it mean when I start the academy or when I become a gennin. It will be hard on Kakashi if I understand well it only been one and half year since the death of his sensei and he won't be able to throw himself in ANBU to forget. I have already start to change the story I hope I won't have a too large effect until I really want to change thing.

 **Two years after the arrival – Three years and Eleven months after Kyuubi  
** **September 17th**

I just wake up from sleep it is my birthday and I just am four years old but there are a difference with yesterday, I have new memories in my head. I remember when I was with God he said something about the techniques of my clan being pass to me with a genjutsu. I think that what he say at least I don't really listen at that time.

So the new memory were specific information about my clan. I pass you the detail of the history and all but there are information on my kekkei genkai and that is interesting. It say that we're the ancestor of the Kurama clan and they inherit our kekkei genkai. The difference is that my clan use the nature energy to power our genjutsu, it's the same principle as senjutsu but it is a different proportion like physical energy 40%, spiritual energy 40% and natural energy 20%. My body do it naturally but it's not like chakra so I can't use it to make ninjutsu.

So our power are the same as the more powerful Kurama clan people who can use genjutsu to physically hurt. The Kurama clan is born from a group of my Shiayashi clan who had the idea of rejecting the natural energy of their body to be able to use chakra and while it work for the first generation, it results in an incapacity for their children to use natural energy and a severly weakened genjutsu, still more powerful than other shinobi but who couldn't affect physically anymore. From time to time child of this group where found able to gather natural energy but the presence of chakra corrupt the natural energy and make them develop a second demoniac personnality who in the long term take them over.

The only way for my clan to practice ninjutsu is to attain a sage mode but it's a lot more difficult for us than any other because the balancement of natural energy in our body is automatic. The clan has develop techniques using natural energy to do the basics of the ninja such as tree walking, water walking and physical renforcement who is like Tsunade's technique but a lot less effective in a way that didn't concentrate in one point of the body but in all of it for nourishment purpose. This are really difficult to learn because while using the same principle as the chakra base one use the energy that our bloodline produce to utilise. But I will have to learn them if I want to become a shinobi. I will need to unlock my capacity to absorb natural energy first because right now I'm just like a civilian.

I still live with Kakashi I have now my own room and Kakashi make sometimes longer mission and I am watch by Kurenai or Mikoto. The Hokage pass sometime to speak with Kakashi and me, he give me the letter that my 'parent' left for me and tell me a little about my clan and some friends he had that were in it. He is really kind, I think I will save him from the invasion if I can. I call him Jiji I think he like it.

He made me meet Naruto. He is really nice but I see in is eyes the loneliness and the pain it's not apparent but I know enough with my old life to discern it. Naruto will be four in a month but he already live in his own appartement I think the mob attack was a little while before I meet him, Jiji told me that he was really sad at the moment and that I don't know anyone my age so he present us.

It's been two month that I know him and he is a very cheerful boy who ignore all the villagers the first time I go play with him the stare of the people contain so much disgust that I almost cried but when I saw that Naruto show that he don't care, it make me angry instead to all those fools who can't see the difference between a cup and the water inside.

When I ask Jiji if they were like this because of the foxes who follow Naruto, he was startled and ask me what I mean by it. Before you start yes I know it was stupid to say but I was angry, I had a mental age of three and to my defense I don't say Kyuubi so it was pretty smart and it gave me a perfect excuse for thing that I am not suppose to know if I made a mistake. I say that sometimes I see thing that other don't see like the fact that the close eye of Kakashi is red like Mikoto's. Or that Anko the friend of Kurenai is followed by a big black snake.

Yes I know Anko she came one time with Kurenai and she play with me she is really nice, crazy but really nice. She came back almost all of the time with Kurenai after. I think she like me because I don't juge her as a kid and because the first time she came she was sad with something so I tug her sleeve and give her a hug. What ? Yeah she is a pretty lady and I'm still a kid so I give hug while I still can without being called a pervert.

So back with Jiji he was surprised and tell me that I was right but that I can't say to anyone because it's a secret for protecting Naruto. I agree like a kid outwardly because if it's protect Naruto then I will do it and inwardly too because I don't want Naruto to kill himself because he start to think like the stupid people. I know that he accept it but it's when he was twelve now he is four and I don't know how he will react so I will keep it to myself.  
Then he asked me why I say foxes and I respond that it's because there are three foxes, one big orange-red and two little a yellow and a red.

The Hokage pondered for a few second then smile and tell me that if I ever see other thing like this to take the time to come and see him. I agreed and came back to home.

Most of the time my day is like this : I wake up, do some meditation because it help with the gathering of energy, I take a rapid shower, I eat my breakfeast with Aashi-nii when he is here, yes it's Kakashi the nickname has stay and nii because he is a big brother to me, I use the morning to study, I eat lunch, I go play with Naruto, I come back, take a shower, play a game with Aashi-nii or the one who are here to stay with me, Kurenai or Mikoto, I have 'invented' checkers, chess and abalone, I don't know if I will bring more games, I have meet Shikaku the father of Shikamaru and he almost worship me already. I eat diner, I medite again then go to sleep.

I have meet the friends of Aashi-nii the others Jounin but I can't meet their children because I am still a B-rank secret until I enter the academy in two years. At first they were thinking it wasn't a good idea but Aashi-nii leave his ninken with me when he go on a easy mission and I have Naruto so it's good.

The first time I met the friends of Kakashi it was when they come to a party that they organized because they wasn't seeing Aashi-nii enough. Of course they don't inform him and Kurenai even if it wasn't intentional for her. I will remember all my life when they enter inside Aashi-nii appartment and they see me in the living room reading something. They first excuse themselves saying that they were in the wrong houseand starting to leave when they see Aashi-nii step inside from the kitchen. Their faces it was such a jewel.

After everything was explained to them they still do a party but in the appartment because Aashi-nii couldn't leave me alone some go buy food. And Aashi-nii let escape that I was a genius and know how to play Shogi when Shikaku ask where was the board and he respond that it was in my room. So Shikaku ask me if I want play and I destroyed him, I mean he was underestimating me because he win the two game after but I still win and I am four. After the third game I propose him to play chess and he was shocked that I invented that so because I am such a show-off I show him checkers and abalone and it's why I said that he worship me. It's not really true but it was really funny when he start to cried when I proposed to make him a set of each. It was a good party but I had drag Aashi-nii across the appartment because he was drunk, I regret I don't have a smartphone to film this because it was gold.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3. A little acceleration this chapter with an ellipse of two years, Sora integrate in the world without a lot of difficulties even if he have only one friend.**

 **Don't hesitate to review it'll be greatly appreciate. Tell me if you see big fault I'll force myself to do better.**

 **I will surely post the next chapter tomorrow. So until then, à la prochaine !**


	4. Isolation and training

**Salut tout le monde ! Fourth chapter so far I wish you'll enjoy. Thank to the one who have follows or favorite so far, I really appreciate. We pass the hundred views at the last chapter so I want to thank everyone who read so far it really mean a lot.**

 **I am French so English is obviously not my first language and I'll make mistakes but I think I am good enough to be understood and if you never try you never make it.**

 **All helpful and constructs criticisms are welcome be it style or grammar.**

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you, for the spelling I started to use a site to verify it should be better in this chapter and for the dialogue I note it in this chapter I will be careful for the next chapter and correct the other.**

 **Other Guest: The fast pace is done on purpose it will slow down when the academy arc come in two or so chapters.**

* * *

"Propos normal" : Normal Speech

'Pensée normale' : Normal Thoughts

 **"Propos bizarre"** : Summons/God/etc. Speech

 **'Pensée bizarre'** : Summons/God/etc. Thoughts

 _ **"Expelliarmus !"**_ : Jutsu Name (What ? Wrong fiction ? Oups my bad.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC Sora and his clan.. and myself or maybe it's my parents who own me? Whatever… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sky of the Pure Forest : Chapter 4 : Isolation and training.**

 **Five years and Eight months after Kyuubi**

I will turn six years old in a few months and I will start going to the academy in a less than a year from now. It's been a little less than four years since I live with Aashi-nii and right now I am in trouble. For you to understand my predicament I have to come back in time a little.

But first the important thing of the last years. A little more than one and half year ago I unlocked my natural energy it's really cool it's enhanced everything : better senses, perception, stamina, strength, speed, an enhanced body for short. I'm not sure but I think it enhance my thinking too it doesn't make me more smart but it make me think faster, not really sure as I said because of the genius I already think fast.

Only problem with that is I also unlocked my genjutsu and God wasn't kidding when he said that my power is powerful in his letter. The people of my clan like the more powerful of the Kurama clan can use genjutsu so well that they can trick the brain of the victim and make what happen in the genjutsu physically real. If it was just that this will still be good but God make my ability so powerful that it can trick reality itself and make my genjutsu real. It's terrifying I can't do everything but it's enough to kill people and the power make it really complex to control.

My hours of meditation every days made it possible for me to control it to a certain extent so that it trick only people and not reality even when I first awakened it. But it didn't prevent accident to happen, when I first awaken it I was strained and read a book to relax. It was something on the first shinobi world war I think, it's not really important but it start a genjutsu of fire in all the neighborhood. It had hopefully not kill anyone with the rapid intervention of Aashi-nii the ANBU team and Mikoto who was here at the time but it result in a few who need to be hospitalize for pretty serious burning.

After that I inform the Hokage of my power and with the new memories who appear after the unlocking of my kekkei genkai I ask for a seclude location where I could meditate and exercise myself so that I could control my power. And I ask him to tell Naruto goodbye for me and sorry that I have to go. He agree and I go back at the apartment to take some stuff with me. He send a team of ANBU with me in a base outside Konoha where I couldn't hurt people accidentally and train in tranquility.

I ask Jiji to not let people come near me as I trained even Aashi-nii as I couldn't control my power at all and I doesn't want to hurt anyone even if leaving tear my heart as I consider him like a big brother almost as close as my late twin brother that Jiji is like the grandfather I never know and that Naruto is the first real friend I have in all my lives. Jiji said that he understood and will do as I said.

The den was underground ten or so kilometers to the village. It was composed in two parts, the first was ten meter underground it was here that the ANBU team will lived. The second part is only accessible by the first and is fifty meter underneath the first, it will be where I will live during my training. I don't know if it was already here or not but the walls are reinforced by seals. The place is fairly big, a little less than Aashi-nii and mine's apartment.

Upon entering we are in the biggest room that I will spoke after, there is a kitchen directly to the right, and a bedroom to the left with the bathroom in the prolongation of it. The last room is the one I spoke at first. It's a big round room in two parts, a living room with a dinner table and a couch with a coffee table when we enter. The second part is further, it's a dirt floor field after few descending steps. With all the materials for a training ground. I stay here during a little more than one and half year trying to have the better grasp possible of my energy's control.

During the first two weeks all I do was a trick to control the movement of the energy and I swear God is a sadist. His solution is to create a second pathway along the first natural one for the energy to move in cycle and doesn't just dissolve itself back into the atmosphere. The idea was that if the energy flow continuously the leakage would be greatly reduce.

But to do that you have to dig it with your energy and of course it's very painful otherwise it wouldn't be fun. To make the whole thing less painful I had the idea of making the second pathway spin around the first so I don't have to dig randomly. It doesn't work very well or I don't want to experience the first idea of the technique because mine hurt like hell and after finishing at the end of the second week I had to rest all the third to recuperate while all I do was meditation.

I then take another week to circulate the energy in the new pathway for it to become an automatism and obviously it hurt at first because 'fun'. It became less painful after a few days and at the end of the week it wasn't hurting anymore. The cycle of the energy still wasn't unconscious so every days for the rest of the training I would take time to meditate the morning and evening. I would use it to make the cycle turn consciously in a direction then in the other. It would be useful if I have to to fight against a Hyuuga, if block my tengetsu I would just have to turn the cycle counterclockwise and I would be able to still reach the tengetsu further in my body. At the end of the one and half year the clockwise cycle was fully functional but the counter one was still hard to do.

The second month I start an another exercise. It was based on the leaf exercise for chakra control, I use a leaf and tried to stick it to my head using my genjutsu to trick the leaf in believing that my forehead was the ground so that if it was in it then it won't need to move anymore. It was a good idea but really too hard to do with my poor control so I doesn't concentrate myself on it, I still took time every morning to trained it. I was needing another simpler method to train, it took me an afternoon to devise it thanks to the genius. I need to stop call it the genius, God doesn't give me a engine he just me smarter, I agree it's still a cheat but it's me who found the method not a hypothetical genius mind inside of me. And I need to stop thinking so much it's not good and.. oh look a butterfly. It was a joke, no don't leave please I won't do it again, I swear, thank you.

So back to the problem, the exercise I devise was to create a stack of leaves with my genjutsu and burn it with real fire. If I don't use enough energy the leaves won't be real and won't burn and if I use too much the leaves will suppress the fire. The error margin is large but I have a really bad control so I take the rest of the first week to master this exercise.

Second exercise it's the opposite real leaves and 'fake' fire. You make a mass of leave that you'll burn and a another mass in circle around, the goal is to burn the center mass without burning the circle. I start large : three meter between the center and the circle and I don't succeed on my first try. I concentrate on this exercise during the next three weeks. Yes I'm patient but you would be too because it's either that or a chance not negligible to kill everyone in a two kilometer radius around you when sleeping. For the four last days I wasn't able to further decrease the size of the circle, the limit was around half a meter under that the circle burn or the center doesn't.

With this exercise I had the idea of creating a Amateratsu-like technique, of course I won't be able to before a long time but Amateratsu is like a self-sufficient genjutsu fire, it's possible that I could do that, maybe in creating the fire and make it sustained itself with natural energy directly not mine, it will be worth researching but not now.

After that I tried to see if I can interact with concept that are unknown to this world so I use matches and I tried to use a genjutsu to remove the oxygen around the flame. It take me two days and I almost drop the idea mid way but I achieve it in the end, I does it again to verify that I hadn't blow it accidentally, after a few hours I made it again and after that I become more and more fast at doing it. It gave me the new idea for the leaf exercise to create a gravitational point to fix the leaf. I divide my day with leaf exercise the morning and the match one the afternoon.

It take me two weeks to master the basis of the techniques, then I increase the difficulty. More leaves at the time and make movement for the leaf exercise and bigger fires and more rapid extinction of them for the match one. After that I rotate with all the exercises and make appear random things during them. It take me nine months to master them to a satisfying levels with about forty other minors exercises like changing the state of water, cutting leaves, creating wind, forming hole in the ground and reforming it or lighting up lamp without electricity.

At the end I was able to stick leaves on my face and all my fingers, give them a rotation and stick a leaf on the wing. I could put out a fire the size of my body in less than a second from a radius of around seven meters. And I reduce the size of the circle to twenty centimeters. I was pretty proud of me.

I was in a day off after my year of training, of course I took some during the year but it's the first after I complete the exercises. So day off and I was reflecting on what exercise to do next I have some idea like wall walking but the more weight the more difficult the control is, I will have to wait, and I was thinking about Naruto and Aashi-nii, it was really lonely her but that not the point thinking about Naruto made me remember the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and I start to think that it could be good to have a similar technique and when I tried to imagine it, it's when it hit me : I had never seen myself in a mirror. I must have pass a mirror or a window at some time but I am always in my head and until one year ago I was to little to look into the mirror of Aashi-nii bathroom. So yeah I never see myself. Weird.

I immediately demanded a mirror to Jiji and I passed the rest of the day to train with little conviction. The next morning the ANBU team had left one for me in the entrance. I took it and put it in the bathroom, now that I think of it it's really stupid to didn't put one in the first place.

I looked at it, the first thing who strike me are my eyes they are golden almond eyes as filled with moving thread of pure gold, they are fascinating. I have a piercing gaze with a spark of intelligence in it, it must be intimidating to others. I force myself to detach myself from it and look at the rest. I have messy black raven hair they are cut pretty short. Yes I already know that, I have cut them before but I think it's good to say it again because I like them. I have a slender short nose, a serene forehead, a delicate laughing mouth and plump childish cheek. I have pale skin owing to the underground life. I am really good looking I think I'm not really impartial because well.. it's me and it seems we look more beautiful in a mirror.

I take the mirror with me to the training ground to help with the creation of the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu – Shiarashi form**_. After one week I could form the clone but coudn't make it corporeal neither give him a mind of his own, it was a simple puppet. After one month I succeed to give him a mind, he was a perfect copy of me only not corporeal. It gave me company so I start to sustain him so that he stay with me it was also a big help in training, in itself it was an excellent control training, too little energy he disappear and too much he disappear but with an explosion, not a real but it's pretty spectacular. He also help with the clone training by giving idea and with the loneliness we talk we play shogi, chess or other. I made him in the morning and make him disappear before I sleep.

After one and half year I think that I am ready to go back to the village I still release little genjutsu from time to time but nothing dangerous. It's my clone who warn me because he was affect by them. It was random at first but I have found a method to focus it on only one genjutsu and now when it's leak people around me became drowsy. It was the maximum I could do at the beginning I wanted to make people just see leaf flying before them or something but if the focus ain't enough energy consuming it doesn't work.

I perfect the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu – Shiarashi form**_ I can make him partially corporeal not entierely but it's a debut. On the other side I can't make him transmit his experiences. I would need to ask Jiji for the scroll with the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**_ I wasn't sure that he would agree but without it it would take me years to perfect the technique. I took a shower, eat something and made a nap then I leave what was my home for the last year and half and I took the stairs to the ANBU crash site. When I enter they are relaxing playing cards.

When I greet them they seems surprised to see me, to see someone in fact. There are only four of the six they must rotate by binomial and a mission of several months without anything literally would soften more than one but they are still alert, they really are an elite. I recognize Tenzo but not the others when I tell them that I want to return to the village they sent two of the squad to give the message and we wait here for them, they should came back in twenty or so minutes. I doesn't see anyone in one and half year I feel playful. There are two of the squad off to Konoha, two protecting the base, rest Tenzo and another guy that I never see before with me. I stared at Tenzo for some time and I murmur unintelligibly intentionally.

"What did you say ?" asked the other man. Not the target that I wanted but it would do.

"I say that the trees like him" I responded with my more innocent face. They were shocked and I laughed so hard internally.

The others came back with the ok so we take off immediately. It's so good to feel the sun again and I miss the sky too. When I arrive at the village I first report to Jiji, I tell him what I saw about Tenzo without naming him it's pretty hard but if Tenzo tell him and that I don't have says it before it could be bad for me. At the end I ask if Aashi-nii was on a mission and he told me that he came back from one two days ago and doesn't leave again. I thanks him and ran home.

I hurry up so much on the way back that I cut myself at the hand on a fence and doesn't even pay attention. I reached the apartment and saw Aashi-nii in the living room with a scroll I ran to him yelling. Hey I am a kid and I was alone for more than one year don't judge me. He turned around and saw me. He had his mask but I can tell that he was happy he had this eye smile I jumped in his arms and hugged him, I'm so happy to saw him again. I tell you don't stay alone one year I would have become insane if I wasn't already. Yes I am insane I found fun to tell Jiji that I know some S-rank secret the more randomly in the world.

Aashi-nii put me down, I sat down on the table and we started to speak but it's when it happened. I put my hand down on Aashi-nii scroll. It's a summoning scroll. I had a cut at my hand. I release energy naturally. Blood and energy and summoning scroll mean summoning ritual. Summoning ritual without summon contract mean reverse summon in the dimension of the most suited summon for you. So yeah pouf. And yes it's why I am in trouble I reverse summon me at the age of five when most people who do it doesn't come back and I'm pretty sure they aren't five years old. I am in deep shit now.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4 on a cliffhanger ! So what will happened to Sora now that he is in the summon realm ? Answer on the next chapter and maybe start of the academy but not sure yet.**

 **Don't hesitate to review it'll be greatly appreciate. Tell me if you see big fault I'll force myself to do better.**

 **It will be the last fast released chapter because I will have to go back to college tomorrow so it will only be two chapter a week from now on and maybe three if I find the time. So until then, à la prochaine !**


	5. Author's message

**Hello everyone, I post this message to tell you I won't be able to release new chapters for some time. I know that it's early in the story but I had personal problems since last week and I don't find the time or the will to write anymore.**

 **The story ain't abandoned** **it's in hiatus for a few weeks. It'll let me some time to arranged my life.**

 **I hope you'll be understanding and until then, à la prochaine.**


End file.
